


Ticking Time

by insanity1919



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Panic Attacks, Schizophrenia, Time - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity1919/pseuds/insanity1919
Summary: Anomalies, mistakes, things that should not exists. Yet here I am, an anomaly, something the universe can't control. Space can't limit where I go and time bends at my request. Sounds fun? It can be, if people stop thinking it is your job to fix everything. Save the world this and save the world that. With all the world ending problems there is little time to dwel on the madness of my everyday life. I mean, I have an immortal being from a whole different universe sleeping on my couch some nights. Along with friends who live in different time periods.I always have wished time could just stop for a moment without me using all my energy to make it. However, when a mad man decides to make my wish come true, it's far different from what I was imagining*Mentions of: Depression, schizophrenia, panic attacks, religion, Abusive parents, and cursing*





	1. Falling

_**I was falling. From where? I could never remember, all I knew is that I am never meant to be there. It was impossible to tell how long I had been falling unless I counted. 1...2...3....** _

_**But even I lose count, and soon it is just time and I at battle. I am in the blue corner with nothing but a long-forgotten dream keeping me fighting. In the red corner was time, with its monotone laugh and billions of years of wisdom. Everyone calls me clever, and some even go as far as to call me smart. However I am not wise, I am anything but wise. I can ramble on about scientific theories, but when faced with real-world problems? I can offer you nothing more than a pat on the back. That is why I will always fall for time's endless traps, time is wise. It teaches you when to laugh and when someone doesn't deserve a second chance. Time knows from experience how to break someone.** _

_**I lose, and I lose, until even time ties with its game However one day I broke, but like a dog's favorite toy it still played with me. I closed my eyes and found myself falling from that place I was not supposed to be in. During the night, I went mad, during the day I sought to win against time. Then 7 years ago, something changed...** _

_**I wasn't falling, when I closed my eyes, I was laying on a cold tile. Above me, colorful serpents swam through the air like kites. I jolted up and looked wide-eyed around. The black tile stretched in every direction, it all seemed too endless. Then there was the sound of heavy boots. Quickly I climbed to my feet and spun behind myself. A man with bright golden eyes was looking at me. A crown of thorns sat in his mess of blond hair. His clothes were the only thing normal, a blue sweatshirt and jeans.** _

_**"How in the hell did you manage to get here?" he asked.** _

_**"Where is here?" I questioned back.** _

_**He gave a big smile and did a circle around me, "Well aren't you interesting? Most pass out from fear or shock by this point" His smile drops for a moment "What makes you so different?" he whispers. The man cringed and placed a hand over his eyes before looking back up at me "Now what was it you asked me?"** _

_**"Where are we?" I had repeated.** _

_**He hummed bringing his hands back to his sweatshirt's pocket "Plane of fate," he waves his hand "The threads you see are fate's puppet strings, "** _

_**I had so many questions, but I needed to ask only the important ones. "How are you and I here?" I chose.** _

_**He shrugged "I am an anomaly I spend a lot of time here, it's less chaotic than the material plane."** _

_**He seems to look lost for a moment so I once again had to repeat the question "And how did I end up here?'** _

_**"Idiots slip into different planes daily, it was just your unlucky day," he answers** _

_**Silence fell over the two of us and when I had finally got my racing thoughts under control I looked up to find something strange.He was studying me, and I found myself doing the same. His appearance was of an older high school student possibly 16 or 17. His accent was American, I could not place where. The crown of thorns he wore had ivy twisted into it, and the thorns themselves seemed to dig into his head. When our eyes met he looked away and took a physical step back.** _

_**"Who are you then?" was my next choice.** _

_**"That is enough questions, where and when are you from?" he commanded.** _

_**"You answer my question and then I'll answer you, " I had offered unkindly.** _

_**He chuckled,and suddenly I felt like he was staring straight through me "Don't you feel like you're being watched? Even I get unnerved by this point,"** _

_**I had no clue what he was talking about until I saw THEM move. In the corner of my eye, I could see tall slim figures. Without moving I looked at Jay, two stood behind him. They seemed to reach out for the anomaly who braked something at them. Next, I blinked and they were gone, yet somehow I knew they still stood watching.** _

_**"Unlike me, you can be seen by the inhabitants of these planes. You slipped into this one and now you are slipping away from your anchor." He motioned to my left "These creatures ', are collectors of sorts. They take lost souls and bring them to purgatory or as a friend of mine calls it, the void. Take my word I have seen the place it is not where you want to be for the rest of existence."** _

_**"How do I leave this place?" I asked panickedly.** _

_**It was then realized how terrifying the kid's smile was. "Answer my questions, I can pull you back to the material plane. I do not have all day though, so..."** _

_**"2010, London!" I yelled.** _

_**He raised his hand "Before you ask, yes this was all just a dream." Then with a snap of his finger's I was awake in my dorm room.** _

_**That day, I finally had found the last piece of the puzzle, and it was just a matter of time before I had what I needed to win** _

_**——————** _

Where was I again? Everything felt like a blur, panic tended to do that to someone. The cool grass under my shaking hands gave me something to latch onto. Things began to make sense as my emergencymeds took effect. Caleb and Nick are not going to be happy, I laugh thinking of their reactions. Well, Nick will be mad, and Caleb will be disappointed. I go for my phone to find it missing from my pocket. Great, this isn't what I need right now. A blurred memory of a rift floats in my mind and I fall back into the grass. Whispers echo in my head but they are drowned out by the mockingbirds.

They will not be happy, guilt took over my mind replacing my panic. How was I even going to get back? It was beginning to get dark, and wherever I am now the sun is just rising in In the sky. Did it even matter? All I need to go back is snap my fingers and time will go back. I'll have to sit through that whole mess again but at least they won't be angry. No, Nick will be disappointed and Caleb will be mad then. They have been around me too long; they know when I mess with the timeline. Caleb will yell at me about being more careful and Nick will be upset that I refuse to tell him what happened.

Why is everyone so complicated! With a frustrated sigh, I Force my shaky body to stand. My head spins but I have long learned to push through the feeling. Stand still, then begin to walk, where I had no clue. I hear no cars, but there had to be a rift nearby or somewhere unstable in space I can open one. Actually, the air here is much like the city's if I focus and carefully reach forward. The sound shattering glass gives away my success and quickly I step through the glowing rip in space. Reality begins to blur together with another plane, grass becomes black tiles, the hot summer air becomes chilled. My sneakers become combat boats and I know my eyes are no longer their brown. Still, I walk forward taking a glance at my arm, stopping for just a moment to look at the strings. Fate loved to play with humans like her puppets, even her way of 'tagging' someone's future mirrored that.

I began walking again. The inhabits ignored me as long as I didn't do any flashy tricks. So I enjoyed the calm I felt here, I was safe here. Back in the material plane, I could fight death and win. Here I didn't need to fight, here I could keep my shoulders down. Well, that is until I feel that familiar tug of purgatory. The place where the lost get dragged to, the tug meant someone was lost. It was never me, I don't get lost, so curiosity gripped me. One step forward and allowing the pull to take me I suddenly find myself in front of a figure

Their clothing looked like the sort of things people wore in the 2000s. It was strange, I have never encountered someone who managed to slip between time and fate. I step forward and the figure jumps to its feet and turns to face me.

"How in the hell did you manage to get here?" I ask.

"Where is here?" his voice panicked and I smiled.

I smile widely as a childish curiosity took me, "Well aren't you interesting? Most pass out from fear or shock by this point"I feel my smile drop and a heavy feeling dread wrap around me "What makes you so different?" I mumbled. The whispers suddenly overtake my thoughts and I cringe at the starting headache. I cover my eyes partly and look back up, and I draw a blank what we had been talking about "Now what was it you asked me?"

"Where are we?" he repeated.

Realizing I was still talking to a stranger I put back up my mask. I smile and put my hands into my pocket allowing myself to find comfort running over the smooth cold metal of my pocket watch. "Plane of fate," I motion to the dark endless void we stood in "The threads you see are fate's puppet strings, " My eyes are drawn up to the waiting threads, all read to attach their meaning on an unexpecting human.

"How are you and I here?" I just barely hear hi voce over the others..

I shrug "I am an anomaly. I spend a lot of time here, it's less chaotic than the material plane." A shiver runs up my spine at the thought of the pile of homework on my desk and the daily requests sent my way. My little online business brought in good money but I shall be doom to forever fail classes dealing with it.

"And how did I end up here?' he asks and the voices finally just quiet enough for me to think.

"Idiots slip into different planes daily, it was just your unlucky day," I answer bluntly

A silence falls between us and I look over him further. I felt my smile drop, he had a black thread around his neck. Death, a black thread meant death, yet the puppet strings on his arm told me differently. A green thread meant a family, a purple one meant the start of something new. He tried to make eye contact with me and I reflexively flinched away a growing fear. Then again he was just one man in the plane of fate, and I was a lone man with time's power behind me

"Who are you then?" he asks carefully.

"That is enough questions, where and when are you from?" I question back.

The reapers as I have learned to call them were getting closer. I was surprised he didn't notice them. Something was different about him, something that made the plane feel unsafe.

"You answer my question and then I'll answer you, "he was no longer being polite.

I chuckle and shove my hands into my pocket, "Don't you feel like you're being watched? I een fell unnerved at this point." his eyes widened.

The reapers and I have never and will never been on the same page. One grabs out for me and in the language a friend taught me only a few words of > I bark out the word 'stop' and the five of them collectively take a single step back.

Sighing I continue "Unlike me, you can be seen by the inhabitants of these planes. You slipped into this one and now you are slipping away from your anchor." I motioned to his left "These creatures ' are collectors of sorts. They take lost souls and bring them to purgatory or as a friend of mine calls it, the void. Take my word I have seen the place it is not where you want to be for the rest of existence."

"How do I go back?" he practically yells.

I smile and threateningly say "Answer my questions, I can pull you back to the material plane. I do not have all day though, so..."

This time he yelled "2010, London!"

I raise my hand and tug on the material plane "Before you ask, yes this was all just a dream." and I snap my fingers as a flourish. Then like that he was gone from this plane, but the reapers were not.

One with purple eyes stepped forward with a tooth filled grin. "Ain't it the little blue jayy?" it said in a sickly sweet voice. "One of these days, you will find yourself lost. Then finally we will be able to take you,"

I smile "Sorry bud but I made a promise that I would always come home." I say in a faked kind manner.

"Promises get broken, " it spoke darkly.

"Mine don't, " I snap back.

Then with a snap of fingers, the noise of NYC threatens to overwhelm me. I laugh to myself at the dumb flourish that had become such a habit.I have never tried to hide my insane abilities, god, I mean I have a whole business promoting them. If you know me you know what i can do, so those close to me, like to bud in ideas. Caleb is not so much a fan of it all, but he makes sure I do the right things. Nick on the other hand is one for drama, the snap of my fingers and other dumb flourishes came from him. What did I expect when I became the friend of a theater kid?

Slowly I make my way to my apartment and find myself hesitating to knock. But when I did and heard my best friend yell out a threat I didn't regret it for a second.


	2. Morning Tide

I have always found that books and people on tv don’t give a sunrise enough glory. If you find the right place on a cloudless day it looks supernatural.The sky changes orange and red all while reflecting over the calm water. Then in just a few moments it is overwhelmingly morning. The birds chirp happily and swoop down to find food for their young. I have found an odd liking to the view of such an event in Hawaii, and on days like this, it is what I need. An out of the way quiet beach to watch the sunrise and sunset of the day. Away from people and monsters alike, at least that is always what I hope for. Caleb will be royally pissed knowing i skipped classes. However I already have a job and make a good amount of money. So why does my english grade matter? Just as I settle sitting against a tree a chill runs up my spine and like a cover being thrown over a rodent’s cage, the morning sky turns blood red. I blink and tilt my head trying to decide if I am hallucinating or not.The water is reflecting the change of light and I don’t think my head is complicated enough to make that. 

I laugh “Not my problem,” scorning my disagreeing thoughts.

I reach out for the rift that has stood on the beach for years,only for it to spark and sting my hand. Again I try to change it’s output for somewhere in the city, I would take the other side of Manhattan for all I care. I curse as it sparks and I try to change its output again but this time to a nearby town. There is a small resistance but it switches and I sigh, you should never say something isn’t your problem. Karma will come back and tackle you to the ground till you call uncle. So with a growing curiosity I step through, and kiss my calm day away.

\-------

The rift closes quietly behind me and I notice immediately that no one is around. Maybe they were all dead?

“Kid, get to shelter!” an officer yells.

I turn to look at one Officer Sands, as their name tag informs me. “The fun is just starting though!” I offer a fake smile “Tell me Officer what do you think is going on?” 

They look utterly confused at my faked excitement “There is probably volcanic ash in the air, now will you get inside!” 

For someone with such gray eyes, Sands is quite lively. “Oh! That is a very good theory! The question is; Are you having a problem reaching the outside world?” 

They stop and look at me “I thought it was just my phone. I have been having trouble calling my girlfriend all week.”

I frown “All week? So no one was able to warn you this was all going to happen? Do you not find that odd?” I looked up toward the somewhat darkening morning sky “Now I don’t have any papers or ID to certify it, but I am a kind of specialist in odd occurrences.”

Lighting streaks across the red sky even while there were no clouds, not a very good sign. “Inside then we can talk,” they announce.

Nodding in agreement I followed the officer toward a gas station, and still, there were no people. The Doors were unlocked and everything was turned on yet there are no workers or customers. Maybe I was still just feeling the effect from last night but this was all feeling a bit too fake for my liking. It all felt like the script for a mediocre horror movie, that you would watch only as a comedy. 

“Alright get onto explaining what you were rambling about out there.” Sands interrupts my starting spiral,

“There is a mystery afoot Oceans! With your help, I shall deduct how to solve it!” she does not look happy about my refreacce. 

“Kid stop fooling around and give me a straight answer before I cuff you and put you in a twenty-four-hour psych hold.”I take back my statement about her liveliness.

I sigh “Why must everyone ruin my mood.” I shove my hands into my hoodie and pull out my pocket watch.”As I said this weird supernatural stuff is my forte, and so far I have concluded a handful of interesting things.”

Sands stops me “Look, kid, this isn't a game, no evil wizard is causing this,” They step away and take out their phone “I need to call the chief and report back, stay here.”

Time is ticking steadily, I look back up as they open the door again “Where is everyone?” they stop. “I mean with all this happening, the place should be in chaos and people should be hiding. Yet here we are in a gas station with not even the workers’ insight. But go for it go outside, call your chief and tell him your theory on how ‘natural’ this all seems.”

Odd. How did they not notice everyone was gone? Also, how are they the only one around? They turn to face me “Why didn't I notice everyone was gone?”   
I shrug “Perception filter? Mist? Who knows, this is begging to be out of my range of understanding.” I answer

They put their phone away “Okay, so what does a specialist in odd occurrences like you understand about this?

“Well red skies I have no clue about and how everyone just disappears is out of my comprehension. However, I do know a few things about lighting in an empty sky and phones, not working.” I should deal with the lighting problem now that I am thinking about it. I shake off the loudening thoughts and continue “Something is giving off a huge amount of static energy, which causes a bad reaction to radio waves. Last time I encountered something similar a whole ass dragon got through a rift.” I breathe out heavily “Let us pray it is anything but another one of them.”

“You sound insane” the officer laughs.

I smile “Sorry but I took my meds this morning, my brain isn’t failing me just yet today.”

“Okay, the static makes enough sense but what gives off enough energy like that to cause all of this? And what does this have to involve the lighting?” the question.

I frowned a bit “I would think you would have been clever enough to figure out the lighting.” I steady my hand out in front of me focusing just enough of my energy “Any anomaly or creature with enough power can give off an aura strong enough. It is hard to explain but it is kinda similar to how static from rubbing against fabric catches and you can shock someone.” I tilt my hand and golden electricity sparks around it.

I laugh looking up at Sands seeing their hair standing up, but something intervenes with my power. It makes the electricity spark suddenly before disappearing and the lights above us explode. I however notice neither as a chill runs up my spine and a sharp headache hits me. This is not something within my ballpark, this isn’t time or space falling apart, and it isn’t fate fucking with my life. This was fantasy level crap and I do not have the ability to fight any doom bringing monster. Don’t get me wrong I throw a good right hook and can definitely slay a dragon. This however was not the power of something physical, nor was it a fixable breach in the universe. This was supposed to be a calm day on the beach, but no the universe fucking hates me. 

If I had the choice I would run off now and leave Oceans to deal with this. I can't spend my whole life running around like a fool fixing every glitch the universe has. But of course, I am trapped here with whatever monster is causing this bull crap. 

“Hey, are you alright?” how did I end up sitting on the ground? I look up at Oceans and come to a very saddening thought.

“No, I am rather missable honestly.“ With their help, I get back to my feet “I need to call up a friend of mine for help on this one.”

“Didn’t we just go over the whole no cell phones are working?” she expectantly questions.

I lean over the store counter and snatch up a pen “Supernatural level chaos calls for supernatural house calls.” Next, I would need paper and some metal wire both easy to find in a gas station. “Find me some paper,” I yell behind me as I rush off.

Down the home repair aisle, I find a small section of wire cutters and the sorts but no wire. Next, I try the craft section and as luck would have it there is nothing so I go to plan C. I grab a pair of scissors and head to the electronics area where I find a charging cord. Returning to the front Sands is holding a thing of paper. I set to work drawing out an outline of a star with multiple different symbols. Surprise, surprise I have no clue what the symbols or the star mean. All I know is if you take some wire and form the rune, say the right words and tamper with space correctly my otherworldly friend shall appear.

As I begin carefully cutting open the wire Oceans speaks “Okay I can buy your explanations and that you are one hell of a weird kid. I would however like to point out how satanic this is starting to look.”

Laughing I began bending the copper wire I had extracted “.Well, I would take a seat then, because we are about to get into some straight magic territory.” It takes a lot less time than I thought to set this all up, it must be from all the practice. Standing up I scribble the name ‘Guldor’ on a small piece of paper. I stop and look over to my new companion “I should mention my friend is not all that, well friendly. Keep your distance and I'll try to explain things later.” I smile.

Turning back I drop the paper while at the same time calling for a small unstable rift to open. The wire turns red hot from conducting the rift’s energy and as the paper hits, a pillar of fire makes both of us step back. The intensity forces me to close my eyes and I could've sworn I heard lightning close by. 

“What trouble have you gotten yourself into now Jayson?” The familiar deep rumble calms the air.

Blinking the black spots out of my eyes I smile at Guldor, a figure just a bit taller than mine. His dark brown hair was long and held a few small braids that kept most of it out of his eyes. The other two physical details of him were hard to pinpoint as his skin was just not quite a human tan and looked more of an ashy gray-blue. Then there were his eyes which seemed to change color every time you look away from them. His clothes were a bit odd as he wore old-style rags with a black cloak drape over his shoulders. However in this world and time if he dulled down his personality enough he could just pass as human.

Something gets knocked over as Oceans stumbles back “What the actual hell?”

I sigh “Ignore them for now,” 

“Agreed, I believe a void creature is a much more pressing issue,” Guldor says all too bluntly.

“A what now?” Oceans and I asked simultaneously. 

Guldor speaks some word in his tongue “A demigod without a vessel, about on par with the strength of an ancient dragon.” 

“And the dragon we killed, that was ancient, right?” I ask hopefully.

Guldor gives a sharp-toothed grin “First you killed it, secondly it was a child.” he picks up the scissors I had used and points them at me “Luckily for you Eliott, I require a powerful soul, and a demigod sounds more than adequate.” 

“Hold on, hold on, how the fuck are you two acting like this a normal occurrence.” Oceans gets uncomfortably close “And how in the hell do you even know my pronouns?” she whispers.

I smile “We have the tendency of doing this routine often“ I drop my voice to a whisper as she did for her second question “Don’t know why it matters at the moment, but I can tell a lot about someone at a first glance. It is a helpful side-effect of about a hundred differ things.”

Guldor taps his weaponized craft supplies on the counter “I would like to get this over if you two are ready.”

Oceans sigh “Alright what do we need to do?”

Guldor hums before saying “Well unless you want your whole world to go insane I suggest getting everyone somewhere away from the center of this settlement.”

Wait, wasn’t everyone missing? “Guldor, everyone is missing,” I say growing confused.

How, did I just forget such a big factor of all of this? Guldor’s demeanor changes completely and he glares hard at me. If a look could kill someone, the one Guldor just gave me would have undoubtedly turned me to ash. Thunder sounds right on top of us and Guldor yells at us to close our eyes. I pulled the officer to the ground with me as the glass broke and the sound of static filled the air. This was territory humans and mortals should not involve themselves in, and Guldor knew this. Familiar cold hits and a quiet fills the air, and all I could hear was the sound of the early morning tide. 

“Why is it that you always manage to cause me so much trouble?” Guldor grumbled walking toward me.

I open my eyes and look out into the water. I smile seeing the unhappy look my friend gives me. He steps away from the water and shakes his shoes out and nods toward Officer Sands. They held their head in their hands and completely ignored the cold water making their clothes wet.

Guldor talks loudly for Oceans to hear “The void creature created a pocket of void around the town. I am not sure how two mortals got trapped in it, but” He pauses getting closer to Sands. Distant thunder shakes the ground and he places an uncharacteristic gentle hand on the officer’s head. “But I can get the three of us unstuck, and worry not human,” Sands looks up at him. “You won’t remember anything after this point,” I should have known his kindness was too good to be true.

Oceans fall back unconscious and Guldor just allows her to hit the sand, and he steps away from them. “Why in the hell did you need to do that?” I ask.

Guldor looks at me with the same empty cold eyes he always has when he is reminded of something. “You don’t want what happened to your mom, happened to them did you?” I stay quiet “Jay, you need to remember that some people just can’t deal with knowing how the universe works. I think revealing that I am an immortal being powerful enough to deal with a demigod, is a bit much for day one. It would drive them mad and I wouldn’t wish madness on my worst enemy.” He scoffs “Well I take that back, there are one or two people I would love to see lose their grip on their view of reality.”

I nod and he seems content with my understanding “You also just didn't want to deal with them, right?” I question.

He smiles slightly “You know me too well, ” 

My friend turns away from both Sands and me, he holds a black crystal out like I have seen him do many times before. A few choice words in his ancient tongue and there should be a figure cloaked in shadows appearing. However, the only thing that occurs is Guldor's mood souring even more.

He turns toward me “Can you access your planes?”

I shrug and try to look at fate and time, both reveal themselves to me as Fate’s strings come into view and time ticks in my ears. Stepping away from both I give the other anomaly a thumbs up. 

He stops for a moment and looks puzzled “What is it?” I ask, feeling a bit of worry.

He shakes his head “This whole situation doesn’t feel right, it’s all too.” He waves his hand “Too cold, a void creature this strong doesn’t just create a pocket like this. It is a partial barrier between the planes also, it only is keeping out the material and astral planes.” thunder shakes the ground again.

I watch Guldor pace as my mind did the same, and as it did I had to admit things were not adding up. It makes sense the red sky is caused by the void not being able to create a replica of the area, and how everyone is missing because this pocket of space is cutting off the material plane. Cutting off the plane of living mortals would create a copy of the land and buildings but nothing living would be here. It would only be a copy of the material plane taking up the same space in the universe as the original does. The astral plane is heavily similar and strongly connected to the material plane so it would make sense Guldor can't do any of his usual tricks. So we know the how, but the why was still in question. Why were only Sands and I pulled into this pocket of the void? Well, my guard was down so I just slipped? Then there was the detail of Sands saying they weren't able to call anyone for the last few days. That Is being caused by the energy the void creature is giving off and the fact the void doesn't let anythingleave. But why would it have been happening for the last few days? This pocket was created only a few hours ago, there is no way the creature could even be on the same plane as them. Unless that is a lie, maybe it has been here much longer and the creature pulled them in. Why of all people Officer Sands? They seem harmless enough, not special, the average human.

Guldor looks to be reaching my same conclusion “They must be some kind of anomaly,” 

I watch as he steps forward and makes a hand motion to catch something and a twisting staff of metal appears. The metal was a beautiful shined silver and was twisted like an old tree’s branch. Floating at its top was a smaller black crystal like the one he had used earlier. 

“I will send you two back to the material plane, and take care of this mess.” Guldor takes my wrist “Do me a favor and don’t leave me stranded in your world. Wait for me, or send me some way to find you, ” his grip tightened.

“How long will you be?” I ask.

“An hour tops, once I get back we can figure out the rest of your mess ” he answers.

I nod knowing sadly that Guldor was truly scared I’d leave him behind. “Be careful, ” I said in a knowing tone.

His mouth twitches into a small smile “I have never been one to be careful.” 

I close my eyes right as darkness takes hold of my vision. A pair of cold hands are placed on my shoulders and they pull me backward. Again all I can hear is the sound of waves hitting the shore. When I open my eyes I welcome the sight of a clear blue sky and the sound of the morning tide.


End file.
